


【白宇/朱一龙】 请给我一份居柳蛋！

by Bagel_Beignet



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Beignet/pseuds/Bagel_Beignet
Summary: 设计师白*非人类朱请勿上身真人白宇如往日一样去买了份早餐，但是这份早餐有点特殊





	【白宇/朱一龙】 请给我一份居柳蛋！

人头攒动，客满为患。  
白宇揉了揉朦胧的睡眼，以为不小心从周五睡到了周一。为什么周末早上会有这么多人吃肯XX？！

再疑惑了几秒后，加班熬夜到凌晨3点才睡的设计师白宇表示不想用更多的脑细胞深度分析这个问题——毕竟还得留着它们做新项目。  
店里虽说人多得有点奇怪，好在点单的队伍速度还算给力，这才没有扫了白宇的兴致。

 

“早上好，先生。”店员热情得招呼了白宇，并向他展示起收银机前图文并茂的宣传照片，“请问需要尝试下我们的新品吗？”  
“那就来一份居柳蛋吧。”白宇爽朗得一笑，本着除了工作时间能不动脑则不动脑的原则，也乐得尝试下新品。  
他素来习惯了周六在店中堂吃早餐，奈何今天店家生意太好，几乎座无虚席，只得耸了耸肩，略感无奈得打包回家。

*  
白宇连蹦带跳，一步并两步哼着小曲走在回家的路上，突如其来的好心情使得他特别期待这顿早饭。  
到家后白宇把即是工作又是用餐的小长方形桌上铺满的设计稿和电脑往沙发上一扔，收拾出还算宽敞的用餐区域，摆上了刚买来的早餐套餐，并自言自语起不知道哪听来的广告词：“一天的早晨从一杯咖啡开始。”  
一切准备妥当后，无时无刻都在天马行空的设计师白宇入座，幻想自己是正在拍摄汉堡广告的男主角。他温柔得扒开了汉堡的包装袋，将美食慢动作送入口中。  
这可能是最常见，也是最普遍的美食广告脚本，假若白宇是广告策划者，在经费管够的情况下，定不会如此敷衍简单得拍摄这则广告。  
思考至此，汉堡正巧贴上了他的唇。  
好似冥冥之中听到了白宇的内心想法，变故就在此刻发生。

一股白色的烟雾倏地从汉堡上喷涌而出，房内顷刻间云烟弥漫，视线模糊。  
白宇被这诡异的情况吓到后，在慌乱中将汉堡丢在了餐桌上，急忙闭上了双眼。  
空出的手也没闲着，一只捂紧鼻口，另外只使劲挥扇着试图驱散浓浓的雾气。

鬼知道这烟里头是不是有问题！

 

*  
过了少倾，他眯眼艰难得在有限的范围内观察了屋内的情况。烟雾似乎比最初的淡薄了几分，于是他再次闭眼，继续扇风，等待烟雾会随着时间推移而消失散尽。  
但是白宇转念一想，现在的汉堡也太高能了吧？自带《西游记》中妖怪登场的标准大场面模式。

这不知名的烟雾看着猛烈，却丝毫没有呛人或者古怪的味道，仿佛只是一场演出前为了烘托气氛利用干冰制造的特效罢了。

 

*  
若不是有什么东西轻轻得搭在白宇的胸口和大刺刺得压在他的大腿上，白宇可能会选择多闭目养神一会儿。  
烟雾的正主既然都现身了，白宇肯定得给足对方面子。  
他决定一探究竟，看看到底是何方神圣来打扰他最爱的早餐时间。期间，白宇也做好了万全的心理准备，兵来将挡水来土掩，若真是个妖怪，最惨的结局不过就是被它吃掉呗。

“你好~”  
白宇一听便乐了，这妖怪的声音还不错（重点误）。既然会说人话，那应该还是有生还的余地。

 

*  
只见侧身坐在他怀中的妖怪长着张我见犹怜的脸袋儿，高挺的鼻梁，浓眉大眼配上长睫毛。令白宇不禁感叹还真是怪好看的五官组合，现在妖怪的颜值都这么高？  
妖怪仅仅披着像斗篷和大衣形态相结合的驼色厚外套，只有一颗在胸口的明扣固定。七分袖，略高的领子，以及长度极其脚踝的下摆，令白宇好奇这身衣服下是不是一丝不挂。

作为一名有着高度审美的设计师，白宇觉得“美人”是一个没有性别之分的词，他暗自窃喜能够如此近距离欣赏美人。不过下一刻又暗道不妙，差点中了这妖怪的邪，可不能被他的迷人外表给轻易地欺（勾）骗（魂）了。  
从科学的角度理论，白宇与餐桌的距离不超过半米，他的膝盖还卡在两个桌脚间，所以能如此无声无息得蹦出来并坐入他怀中的，若非妖怪也绝不是个简单的角色。

他们大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，还是白宇率先打破了僵局，“我在做梦吗？”  
“做梦？”身上的美人儿疑惑得眨着他那长且浓密的睫毛。

“嗯...所以，请问你是谁？”  
白宇甚至考虑现在去网上求助一下，《家里突然出现了超级好看的男妖怪怎么办？在线等，很急！》是否还来得及。  
美人笑靥如花，耐心得回答道，“你好，我叫居柳蛋，或者也可以称呼我为朱柳蛋。”

至此，白宇才恍然大悟，回想起今天种种怪异的情况以及点餐时的口误，他赶忙去寻找应该被丢弃在餐桌上的汉堡。然，一切的一切的仿佛印证了眼前人的话，汉堡消失得无影无踪。  
“汉、汉、汉堡成精了？！”

居柳蛋依旧愣愣得盯着不知何时将手搁在他腰上的男子，虽然白宇说着他能听懂的语言，却不时蹦出一些他无法理解的词汇。  
“所以你还吃我吗？”  
“啊？”白宇嘴角抽搐。  
“为什么不吃？你点了不吃，这是何等的浪费。”居柳蛋有点愤愤不平得撅起嘴，紧皱眉头，满脸委屈得质问着白宇。  
“不是不吃！不对，也不是吃！这、这、...这怎么吃？”白宇是真不知如何回复执着的妖精。

居柳蛋略感崩溃，摸不清这位先生是装不懂，还是有点痴傻？

“很简单，比如这样。”  
行动派的居柳蛋也不给白宇缓冲的机会，双手从他胸口转移至白宇的脖颈后，探头用嘴唇蜻蜓点水覆盖住对方的唇。  
在白宇傻眼，嘴唇微张的当口，居柳蛋顺利探入自己的舌头，毫无章法的就是一通乱亲。  
美人儿如此主动，白宇本不是柳下惠，更没有这番强大的定力。唯有毫不客气得反击，才能回应身上的小妖精。

一吻过后，两人都已气喘吁吁，居柳蛋唇边残留的银丝，正昭示着刚才“口舌之战”的激烈程度。  
“原来你会吃呀？”居柳蛋欣喜得嘴角上扬，露出了甜甜的酒窝。随后他调整了坐姿，挪动臀部时无意间蹭过了白宇的下体，还不忘语重心长得提醒白宇，“你的裤子有点硬。”

“...等会儿还有更硬的呢。”白宇忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，如实告诉了天真无邪的居柳蛋。  
手轻轻碰触了大衣上唯一的纽扣，白宇征求起对方的意见，“我能解开吗？”  
在得到居柳蛋肯定的答复后，白宇手有些颤抖得解开这最后的固定之处，轻手轻脚得打开外套，像是揭开珍宝最后的神秘面纱。

居柳蛋果然诚不我欺，人如其名。  
驼色的外衣如同汉堡最外层的面包，厚度合适，即不会遮盖汉堡中精髓部分的味道，独食时也别有一番风味。而他那口感嫩滑的皮肤则如同猪柳蛋中又好吃又好看的圆形煎蛋，害羞时皮肤蒙上的一层粉色不正是番茄酱轻拂过煎蛋的写照。

各位看官您没看错，前文之所以用“口感”一词，是因为当白宇看到居柳蛋外套之下丝毫未着的躯体时，白宇的身体在脑子当机的状态下，诚实得做出了最真实的反应，啃起了美人儿修长的脖子。  
全然忘记了十分钟之前还思量着如何摆脱对方，顺带将居柳蛋非人类身份之事也抛得一干二净。

呵呵，男人。

*  
“宝贝，我们换个地方‘吃’，好吗？”  
居柳蛋十分顺从，非常乖巧地配合，自然是不会拒绝白宇的任何要求。

白宇准备把居柳蛋抱进卧室，于是他尝试先把一只腿从桌子与椅子的间隙中抽出。  
也许是过于急切，腿没有抬成，反倒是变成蹬了下地板。椅子在地心引力的作用下，翘起了前面两个椅脚，然后不受控制得向后倒去。  
这突如其来的失重让白宇措手不及，第一反应赶忙抱紧了居柳蛋，保护他免于震荡。  
在椅子向后倾倒，脑壳快要触地的刹那间，他只有一个想法  
——小妖精果然是来要人命的。

*  
待白宇再次醒来，哪还有什么坐在怀里“咄咄逼人”的美人儿小妖精呢。  
那一切关于居柳蛋的事，宛若是做了场光怪陆离的梦。  
白宇失神得望着双手，试图看出些什么。但是空荡荡的手中没了居柳蛋，也没了猪柳蛋。

不禁感叹梦的结局倒是贴合实际，只不过梦中的椅子变成了现实中的床。最后的失重是因为白宇从床上掉落，才忽然惊醒。  
白宇用手指捋了捋前额的头发，感叹真得是一夜春梦了无痕。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢这篇的话，欢迎来到我lof围观点赞~  
> lof的名字：大角鹿  
> 


End file.
